


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fish, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Decepticons. Could stand as canon. 'Light' nature, mostly about everyday shenanigans and misunderstandings.





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net
> 
> Thundercracker: Smile  
> Wildrider: Fish  
> Breakdown: School  
> Brawl: Wings  
> Drag Strip: Black and White

**Thundercracker: Smile**

The glue itches, the colorful feathers are giving him a processor-ache, and Skywarp is laughing raucously, so it's understandable that Thundercracker is considering maiming the younger Seeker. 

Until a loudly growling and stomping Starscream rounds the corner and freezes mid-step as he notices the scene. 

Silence. 

And then, almost as if he didn't know what else do, Starscream starts to chuckle, with Skywarp bursting up laughing as soon as the shock wears off. 

As his Trinemates lean against each other to keep themselves standing, Thundercracker decides, a tiny smile growing on his faceplate, that he can take his revenge later. 

* * *

**Wildrider: Fish**

Wildrider is sitting in front of the window in one of the main hallways to stare at the dark waters outside. 

At first, the rest of Decepticons chalk it off to 'Stunticon craziness' and let it go, ignoring how he cranes his neck to see past them when they walk by. 

But it doesn't go away. 

In fact, Wildrider gets even more excited once he gets free time, because that means he can go back to 'his spot'. 

It takes some time before anyone realizes he's actually analyzing the weird creatures that come to the _Victory_ attracted by the light. 

* * *

**Breakdown: School**

While planning certain strikes, especially those involving weapons instead of raids, the first step is always to obtain information, either through Soundwave's research or surveillance on the field. 

However, this is the _last_ time he's going to send the Stunticons to any such task. 

Staring at the mechs curled together in the Repair Bay, shaking in horror, Megatron finds himself without the needed energy to look at his Communications Officer as he observes the futile efforts of the Constructicons to get them to relax. 

"What did you say happened?" 

"Breakdown: Located human reprogramming facility." 

"And that means…" 

"Breakdown: Found school." 

* * *

**Brawl: Wings**

There are three topics Brawl is knowledgeable about: fighting, prisons and wings. 

The first is no surprise. He's a war-mech, a warrior, part of an army even before the war started. 

The second isn't that hard to figure out. He has a short temper and tends to get in fights, has always had, and thus has been sent to brigs long before Megatron snapped and Shockwave got the Combaticons dismantled and trapped as just sparks and processors. 

And the third is way too obvious to need an explanation. Two of his brothers are Fliers. Why wouldn't he know about wings? 

* * *

**Drag Strip: Black and White**

"What's the problem?" Starscream hisses as he approaches them and Kickback throws his servos up in annoyance. 

"They don't get the plan!" the Insecticon whines, and the Seeker turns his attention to the Stunticons. 

"Well?" 

"We're not going to win!" Motormaster answers for all of them, the rest nodding in agreement. 

Starscream just stares. 

"So? That's the key of it, we're not aiming to win, we're—" 

"But then we'll lose!" Drag Strip whines, uncaring about the fact he's interrupted a superior officer. 

And then, to everyone's surprise, the Seeker chuckles almost fondly. 

"Newsparks. Always thinking in black and white." 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.


End file.
